Magnetic Resonance imaging of joints that contain metal is a challenging task, due to a magnetic field susceptibility effect, which causes significant local field changes in the main static base MRI magnetic field (B0) and RF transmit coil field (B1). FIG. 1A shows a known metal joint used for a knee and FIG. 1B shows a known metal joint used for hip joint replacement, for example. Historically imaging metal joints was not a major problem partly because technically it was nearly impossible to perform MR scanning of metallic features, and partly because such scanning was not permitted due to its unknown effect and potential safety considerations. However, it is desirable to be able to perform post-surgical examination of joints with metal hardware. Known methods support metallic object imaging and assess metal object image quality qualitatively and subjectively. Such subjective assessment is dependent on human judgment and is vulnerable to associated error and provides inconsistent results. Known test objects (phantoms) used for assessing MRI image quality fail to support metal object imaging and are constructed of non-metallic materials and do not cause significant susceptibility effects. FIG. 2, for example, shows a known test object used for MR image quality checking and service tune-up comprising materials having no magnetic susceptibility effect. A test object and system according to invention principles addresses this need and associated problems.